Dracula (Castlevania)
Dracula is the main antagonist of the Castlevania series in addition to being the main protagonist in Castlevania: Aira of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as Soma Cruz. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Ganondorf VS Dracula (Castlevania) History A Prince of Darkness who is also the King of the Night that was once a human being that went by the name of Mathias Cronqvist until the very day he abandoned his very humanity by obtaining The Crimson Stone thus absorbing the souls of the slain yet most powerful vampires among the fact he declared war against God. Dracula has tragic history written all over his face to the point where finds himself getting killed by the generation of Belmonts and gets resurrected once every one hundred years in addition to premature resurrections. Information Background * Original Name: Mathias Cronqvist * Age: 937 years old (Immortal) * Species: Vampire/Deity * Alignment: Discordant Evil * Profession: Dark Lord of Transylvania Equipment * Crimson Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that caused Mathias Cronqvist to become as the Dracula we know today. This stone was accidentally created when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone which is supposedly capable of providing eternal youth. It has the following abilities as seen below. ** Power Transfer: The Crimson Stone can grant Dracula an immense amount of power whenever he traps the soul of even the most powerful vampires. It is for this reason that Mathias Cronqvist (before he became Dracula) managed to trap the soul of none other but Walter Bernhard the moment Leon Belmont slayed him to the point where Death absorb Walter's soul into the stone, thus explaining to why it granted him immense power. ** Death's Allegiance: Whoever possesses the Crimson Stone will automatically cause Death, the Deity of Death to pledge his allegiance to the holder of the stone itself. ** Curse of the Vampire: As the Crimson Stone dose grant the benefits of trapping the soul of even the most powerful vampires is not without its curse. The possessor even causes the one whoever holds the Crimson Stone to become a vampire as well, thus causing the individual oneself to lose everything that made the individual mortal in the first place. * Dracula's Wand: Dracula can use this wand to summon pillars of fire with varying degrees in Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. * Death's Scythe: When Dracula uses Death's Scythe, he will frequently toss this at opponents that is composed of the life-force of his loyal servant Death. * Fangs of Vald: Dracula can actually throw a par of his fangs at a target of his choice. * Books of Secret Arts: Before he became known as Dracula, Mathias Conqvist among with his family had a book of secret arts that where originally handed down orally. Abilities * Arms Mastery: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula has taught his son Alucard to become a powerful warrior in his own right. Because of this, Dracula can use various basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons Dracula is known to use can be upgraded to have divine properties. * Arms Critical Attack: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma, Dracula can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. * Block: Upon using his cape, Dracula is able to block even the most powerful of incoming hits. * Possession: Even in death, Dracula has been shown with the power to possess people by entering the individual's body with his soul. Furthermore, he will take damage anywhere in his body while in this state. * Power of Dominance: This powerful ability is something that Dracula can cast whenever he soul steals a soul of a creature, he can control such individual afterwords. Due to the fact he can use this on even a deity as powerful as Death which allows him to grow in power the moment he uses it. * Summon Castlevania: Wherever Dracula goes, his dominion of the Crimson Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle (also known as "Castlevania") to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he didn't get vanquished, Castlevania will never be destroyed. Spells * Teleportation: Dracula can use this spell to teleport himself from one place to another, he will use this spell in addition to casting another attack spell afterwords. * Illusions: Dracula can project illusions of himself which allows him to go at high speeds. * Hellfire: This powerful spell attack that that Dracula will cast will fire in a 3 directional scatter shot, multiple waves, and is usually followed up by Dracula’s teleportation ability in order to mix opponents up. * Dark Inferno: This even more powerful spell will fire anywhere from 1 to 6 meteor-like orbs of magma based texture from Dracula's cape. As a defense mechanism he will also have 3 of these objects circle him harming anyone that touches them. In addition, these meteor-like orbs of magma can't be blocked nor destroyed. * Flaming Ghosts: Dracula will summon two flaming ghosts that will attempt to bombard themselves onto his chosen opponent. Should his opponent manage to score a hit on them for any reason, they will fall onto the ground and erupt in flames, dealing damage to anyone near by them. * Energy Pillars of Dark Flame: Dracula will use this powerful spell whenever he's dealing with enemies that are flying above him. * Flame Thrower: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a flame that has a limited range * Flamenado: When casting this spell, Dracula will levitate a bit and create a flaming tornado around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. * Homing Dark Crystals: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash dark crystals that will rise from the ground like a plant and will home on its chosen opponent. * Bolts of Lightning: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to strike a series of vertical lightning bolts down on his foes. * Vacuum: When casting this spell, Dracula can manipulate the element of wind to draw his opponents closer to him. * Shock Waves: When casting this spell, Dracula unleashes two shock waves, one from beneath his feet and another around his body, dealing damage to anyone unfortunate caught in the radius. * Blood Spikes: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash a total of four blood spikes below his opponent's feet. * Soul Steal: This spell allows Dracula to absorb the energy of his opponent either by grabbing them or with a pseudo-area of effect spell. Not only does the move damage his opponent, it heals him as well. And if he can’t get his opponents to chalk-up some energy his most loyal servants, such as Death have offered themselves to him upon their defeat in order for their master reach a more powerful state. Aside from Soul Steal, Dracula can go the more traditional route and siphon an enemy’s blood through Vampire Bites. * Dark Metamorphosis: This spell enhances Dracula's ability to steal life from enemies, it should be pointed out that these attacks require that the opponent in question has a blood supply to siphon from. * Blood Hydro Storm: This spell that Dracula casts has a very short casting duration period and instantly makes a large torrent of red blood said to, “move faster than bullets” rain down from the sky. Anything caught in this is guaranteed instant death, in fact because Dracula always makes sure he never gets caught in this rain many theorize he himself is vulnerable to it. * Demonic Megiddo: As a last ditch resort, Dracula will cast this spell to creates an all encompassing explosion that instantly kills virtually anything it touches and can remain intact for about as long as Dracula wants. Given enough time to charge this move almost guarantees his victory. Forms * Bat Form: Dracula can take on bat form whenever he chooses. ** Fireballs: Like his son Alucard, Drcaula can shoot fireballs as a Bat (despite the fact he hasn't been shown to do so, it is obvious that Dracula trained Alucard to do this). ** Radar Echo: Like is son Alucard, Dracula can use his echo ability to attack his foes. * Wolf Form: Dracula can take on wolf form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can run faster then the speed of a bullet. ** Power of Wolf: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can run faster then a speeding bullet. ** Skull of Wolf: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can perform a dash attack. * Mist Form: Dracula can take on mist form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can move slower but on the trade side, he can't take any damage from incoming attacks while in Mist form. Furthermore, this also grants him complete immunity to spells and abilities that are capable of stealing souls. ** Gas Cloud: Like his son Alucard, Dracula can form into a gas cloud which will deal poison damage to any enemy that finds oneself inside the cloud itself. * Ghost Form: In this form, Dracula can move at high speeds and move around in illusions. This is the only form where Dracula can take damage anywhere if you hit him. * True Dracula Form: In this horrific form, Dracula can turn into a hideous demon. While in this form, Dracula can do the following as seen below. ** Exploding Boomerangs: In True Dracula form, he can shoot out boomerangs that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast. ** Lasers: In True Dracula form, he can fire lasers that are capable of producing ground flames. ** Meteor Shower: In True Dracula form, he can summon a meteor shower within radius and deal damage to anyone caught by the incoming meteors. Dracula's Army Dracula's Infantry * Bats * Zombies * Skeletons * Flea Man * Gargoyles * Eyeball * Mud Man * Axe Knights * Ectoplasm * Mermen * Bone Pillars * Skeleton Dragons Death * Even if somehow killed, Death can't ever die. * Can summon the dead or their souls. * Flight * Teleportation * Mastery over the Dark Arts * Shapeshifting * Has a Divine Domain within the lower part of the Outer Planes. * Can disarm someone from his/her main equipment. * Can even bring his foes into his Divine Domain giving Death the "home field advantage". Dracula's Minions * Giant Bat * Sir Grakul * Great Armor * Orphic Vipers * Medusa * Man Eater * Koranot * The Creature * The Mummy * Carmilla * Slogra * Gaibon Shaft * Orbs of Sorcery have fire properties as well as lightning properties, can bounce off walls. * Can Mind Control and bring a powerful enemy onto his side. * Teleportation * Mastery of the Dark Arts * Ghost Form * Summon Minions * Can levitate and float around in a giant orb. Feats & Stats * Can lift a person with just one hand up high as vampires are known for their supernatural strength as seen in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Strength). * Can smash a floor to the point where large chucks of stone fly into the air while in his Demon Form as seen in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Strength). * Managed to turned into mist form in order to escape from Christopher Belmont as Castlevania decimate into rubble (Speed). * Can still drink blood from his opponents, even while getting beaten on as seen in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Durability). * Even if Dracula gets killed so as long as his connection to Chaos remains intact, he will eventually get resurrected and come back far more powerful then he previously was before with No Defined Limit (Strength/Speed/Durability) Skills & Experiences * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula is a genius tactician as he and Leon Belmont where undefeated when it came to killing heretics and heathens, this intellect even made Dracula an exception in a largely illiterate society in those days (Skill). * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula managed to successfully manipulate Leon Belmont, Sara Trantoul and even Walter Bernhard in order to achieve eternal life by becoming a Vampire (Skill). * Managed to take over the Continent of Europe, changing countries from good to bad (Skill) * Managed to wipe out the entire army of the Church of England (Skill). Resistances & Immunities * Any curse that gets laid upon Dracula becomes null & void due to his heart (Immunity) * Can't be affected by time alteration (Immunity) * Dracula is highly resistant against fire-based attacks, this includes fire magic (Resistance) * Dracula is highly resistant against electric-based attacks, this includes ones electric magical ones (Resistance) * Dracula can't be poisoned due to being undead (Immunity) * Dracula can absorb dark-based (negative energy) attacks (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Very well known for his arrogant sense of entitlement that can get the better of him. * If exposed to direct sunlight especially while weak enough, Dracula will eventually die (it should be pointed out he can still get resurrected or reincarnated through magical means. In most cases, once every 100 years). * Aside from the Vampire Killer, Dracula is known to be very vulnerable against weapons, magical spells and powers with holy/radiant property (including natural attacks/weapons), especially those that are as powerful as the Vampire Killer such as the Master Sword and above (radiant is composed of the element of fire and positive energy). * Upon possessing someone in order to take form should he ever resort to it as seen in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness in addition to being attacked while his resurrection remains incomplete as seen in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Dracula will lose his invulnerability while in one of those states. (Weakness) Gallery Castlevania - Dracula.png|Dracula Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles Castlevania - Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Bloodlines.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Bloodlines Castlevania - Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2.png|Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2 Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure Castlevania - Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula.png|Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula Castlevania - Dracula as seen in Curse of Darkness.png|Dracula as seen in Curse of Darkness Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Judgement.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Judgement Castlevania - Soma Cruz close-up.png|Soma Cruz, The Reincarnation of Dracula Castlevania - Dracula's portrait as seen in Symphony of the Night.png|Dracula's portrait as seen in Symphony of the Night Trivia * As Soma Cruz, Dracula can wield the Vampire Killer and is simply called "whip" in the inventory only as seen in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow if the Succubus glitch is used. Because this is a glitch, however, it is non-canon. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Konami Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leaders Category:Deities Category:Knight Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Discordant Evil Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Necromancers Category:Teleporters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Inflicters Category:Absorbers Category:Dark Lords